Talk:Lucien Fairfax
Who put the pictures of Garth and Jack on this page? :The common wiki vandal, of course. I restored the page to its previous form. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Lucien is a vampire ... or whatever the Albion equivalent is, anyway. Balverine = Werewolf and all that. Anyway, to speculation: Lucien wanted a way to use the blood of heroes to activate the spire. (See diary) Lucien had access to at least two possible sources of Hero blood - Rose and Garth. Rose was shot at the beginning, but it's possible (even probable) that it was non-fatal. Her exact fate after you fall out the window is unknown. The next time we see Lucien, he is apparently in control of the Spire, and he has gained some powers - specially, a hypnosis type ability. The source of the ability is uncertain. Potentially, it could be the Spire, or whatever secret techniques he has used to gain control of the Spire. However, Lucien's appearance has also changed substantially, and he's taken on a much more "vampire" look. There are some interesting parallels between the stories of Lucien and Dracula, as there are some interesting parallels between Lucien's tale and the story of your own hero, right down to both of you being shot and falling from high places... and no-one bothers to check and make sure you're dead. 12:33, 18 January 2009 That's ridiculous.. the only thing backing the "Vampire" theory is his gothic appearence lol, nothing else. It's more likely that he was made to look that way to show how he had slowly become corrupted over the years in a similar fashion to what can happen to your own character, notice how he looks alright at the start of the game? Oh and Balverines aren't werewolfs, since once they've turned they can't become human (or anything else) ever again.-- 02:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Actually it is apparent that they can. Lilith does transform to one in the Howling Halls. As for Lucien being a vampire, that is way out there. If they wanted him to be one then they would have done so. Fable Hero 06:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :That isn't anything to indicate that vampires exists in the Fable universe. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Also Lucien was only interested in the blood becuase is was the Hero's blood and had will energy or Archon blood in it, not the blood it's self. Dellcath 07:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Shards I was just wondering where it says Lucien had shards put in him, i don't remember reading that anywhere but this page. Dellcath 08:26, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :The only thing that I have ever read was from Lucien's Diary: Diary Extract Sixteen In my opinion he is putting the shards into someone else and I believe that person to be the Commandant. Because looking at him it looks as if he does have shards protruding out of him, also when at Brightwood tower to save Garth he tells the Commandant he was Lucien's "failed" experiment. Fable Hero 09:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Fable Hero I don't think he put shards in himself. However he was channeling the power of the spire so it is possible he had (or has) un-human powers. Dellcath 15:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) everyone thinks he is alive after getting shot because he has shards in him but u get the music box wouldnt it take the shards. picture someone should place another picture of him on the page, one from your childhood, so that you can really see how much he's changed. Lucien Surviving I know speculation runs rampant that Lucien survived--but the game in no way, shape, or form suggests this. The Shards were clearly put into the Commandants--you shoot him and he falls below. Some suggest that it wasn't very far, and he could have survived. Kicking a non-Hero off a small ledge can kill them. And even if he did survive the actual fall, he now has a giant gaping wound in his chest and no stairs to climb back up. Theresa now possesses the Spire, so presumably he has no power over it. I don't know why this wiki has his possible survival running willy-nilly all over it.